


Steps On a Path

by Sasusc



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasusc/pseuds/Sasusc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the death of ChiChi, Gohan has become a single father. Now it’s time for both Gohan and Goten to go to school. Can Gohan keep his secrets to himself or will Videl discover them all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day, First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> No Buu, Saiyaman may or may not make an appearance (and it’s not because I don’t like Saiyaman--I’m one of the few, it seems, that actually likes him). I’ve read a few stories where Gohan becomes Goten’s father after they’ve become orphaned and I wanted to dip my hands into this scenario. After watching episodes recently, I’ve noticed that years can past before the Z Warriors see or even talk to each other, and I’m going on this assumption for this story. After all, no one knew about Gohan until he was four. And most of them didn’t know about Trunks until Bulma shows up with him in the beginning of the Android Saga.

Gohan could only hope that Goten's first day of school had gone better than his. Not only had he failed to make any friends, but he had mostly failed at keeping his strength hidden. It had been far too long since he interacted with normal people. He needed to figure out what was normal and stick to it. He would consider it a form of training.

"Daddy!" he heard shouted across the elementary school yard. He couldn't help but smile at the joy he heard in his brother's voice.

He always had mixed feelings when Goten calls him 'Daddy'. If it wasn’t for his arrogance, Goten would have a father. But his little brother was too much like their father.  He quickly forgave him, and decided that Gohan would become his daddy. There was nothing he could do to persuade the boy from his thoughts. Maybe if ChiChi was still here Goten would have been content to have a brother instead of a father.

Two years after Goten's birth, ChiChi caught a really bad cold that she couldn't recover from. There was nothing anyone could do. He had been too heartbroken to call everyone in the beginning and then it hardly mattered. The Ox King tried to convince him to come live with him, but Gohan couldn't bear to leave the only home he had known. Plus, he wanted to give Goten a little piece of his parents to him with all the happy memories that filled their home. He made sure to come and visit them every week, and Gohan appreciate the gestured. It made him feel less alone. There was always Bulma but he knew she was raising her own family. She didn't need the hassle of raising another half Saiyan. Anyway, ChiChi wouldn't have liked the thought of Vegeta having a hand in raising her son.

Gohan caught the blur in his arms. "How was your first day of school?"

"I missed you. Why couldn't I go to school with you?"

He smiled. "You know why. You need to make friends your own age just like me."

Goten frowned. "But no one here is like me. Like us." He buried his head in Gohan's shoulder. "They don't like me here. They called me a liar."

He could hear the tears in his voice. He rubbed a hand up and down his back. "What happened?"

"I told them that my daddy was the strongest man alive and they all laughed. They said some guy name Hercule Satan was the strongest cuz he defeated Cell. I told them that they were wrong."

Gohan chuckled. "It's alright, Goten. We both know the truth. That's all that matters. I'm okay with Hercule Satan taking the credit. I don't need or want all the fame that came with it."

"But it's not fair!"

"Let me tell you a secret. Real heroes don't care about taking credit. As long as everyone is safe, that's all that matters."

Goten thought that over and nodded. "I still don't like it."

"Mr. Son," a woman called out. Gohan turned to her. It was Goten's teacher. "Can I have a private word with you? It's about Goten."

Gohan nodded and set the boy down. "Go play while I talk to Ms. Mizuno."

"Okay."

"Goten…is unusually strong," she started off.

Gohan rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. I told him to be gentle. He didn't hurt anyone, did he?"

Ms. Mizuno shook her head. "No. There was small mishap with his locker door." She fidget. "And he ate an unusually large portion of food for lunch. I don't want to offend you, but is he eating enough at home?"

He couldn't help but chuckle.  "He eats plenty at home. We inherited a very fast metabolism and thus requires large meals. Bulma always said it was a little hard to get used to." The woman nodded. "Goten told me he thought the kids didn't like him… Is that true?"

"They're kids. Things will work themselves out in a few days. Goten was very opinionated on a few things. They all are adjusting to each other.  There's show and tell tomorrow. Have Goten bring in a favorite toy or something special. Surely, he can find a kindred spirit and they'll become great friends. I wouldn't worry too much. These things take a little time."

"Thanks, Ms. Mizuno. We'll see you tomorrow. Take care."

Gohan called for Goten and took his hand as they started walking. "Let's grab some ice-cream before we head over to Bulma's place."

"We're going to Bulma's? Do you think Trunks will be there? Can I play with him? Please, Daddy, can I?"

"We can't stay for too long. I have homework to do and dinner to make. And you have to figure out what you want to bring to show and tell tomorrow."

 

* * * * *

 

Erasa nudged her friend. "Isn't that the new boy?"

Videl glanced over towards the counter when Son Gohan stood in a small line. This ice-cream parlor was always filled with OSH students after school for those who wanted a nice place to hang out or to go over some homework. Her small group was there to go over the math homework. Erasa was struggling to understand the work, and Videl wanted to get it done before she went home--or before she had police business to deal with.

"Yeah, so?"

"He's a genius, isn't he? We should invite him over."

Videl frowned. "I don't know… It looks like he's here with his kid brother."

Erasa could barely conceal her squeal. Gohan had the most adorable little brother. She wanted to go over there and squeeze the life out of him or take him shopping and play dress up. "Ohhh, isn't he the cutest thing you've ever seen?" She stood up. "I'll just go over and invite them to join us."

She was gone before Videl could stop her. She turned to Sharpener. "Looks like Erasa has a new project."

"At least this new project has some benefits. We can use Brains to get better grades in class."

Videl watched her friend join the tall teenager. There was something about Son Gohan that didn't quite fit the image he tried to portray. He was a genius if his test scores were anything to go by. He was quiet and seemed a little unsure about interacting with his peers. Gym class showed a completely different side of the geek. He showed great stamina that most athletes could only dream of having, the ability to jump high, incredible strength, and a hard head that any boxer or martial artist would envy. Yet he showed no interest in taking up any kind of sports.

"V! Gohan has agreed to help us with our homework. Isn't that great?"

Gohan smiled sheepishly. "I can't stay long. I promised to stop by at a friend's house."

The little boy peeked around Gohan's legs. Videl found his shyness adorable. He glanced up at Gohan. "All these people are your friends?"

Gohan wasn't sure how to answer that. Erasa had taken the initiative to make him feel welcome on his first day of school by asking him to sit next to her. And she tried to include him in on their conversation throughout the day. Videl was a little tight lipped and harder to get to know. Sharpener thought smarts were less important than sports and thus he barely had anything to say to Gohan unless it was trying to get him to join a team. He would hardly say they were friends.

Videl took pity on the teenager. "Yep. I'm Videl and that's Sharpener. What's your name?"

"I'm Goten." He buried his face in Gohan's leg. "Even you can make friends easily. Why can't I?"

"Hey, buddy," he said as he picked Goten up and settled him on his hip. "You'll make friends."

"Yeah," Erasa joined in. "You're such a cutie. Everyone will love you. Are you going to Orange Star Elementary? My cousin is a teacher there."

Goten nodded. "Yeah. Ms. Mizuno is my teacher. She's really nice. She gave me a gold star for getting an answer correct."

"Ms. Mizuno? That's my cousin! You're one lucky boy for getting her as a teacher."

"Wow! That's so cool."

Gohan took a peak at the homework laying on the table. "So what don't you understand about it?" The sooner they started, the quicker he they could get out of there. He was worried Goten might call him 'Daddy' and he was not prepared to give them an answer. After almost four years of raising Goten, he did feel more like his father than brother so it was a rather difficult question to give a simple answer without digging too deep. Although, he suspected that by next week they would start asking questions if Erasa and her cousin started talking. Goten's school knew him as a very young father. He didn't deem it important to tell them that they were orphans. He had always been a private person. It was why he allowed Hercule Satan to take credit for killing Cell. He didn't want the fame and the lack of privacy that came with it. It was also to protect his family. He figured that it was none of the school’s business to know the truth.

For the next ten minutes, Gohan went over the homework while Goten ate his ice-cream. He was getting bored listening to them. The blonde girl was nice. She kept whispering funny things to him. But he was ready to go play with Trunks. His friend wanted to show him a new move that his dad had shown him. Goten wanted to see it and then learn how to do it too. He was already told that he wouldn't have much time with Trunks.

He tugged at Gohan's sleeve. "Are you done yet?"

Gohan rubbed Goten's head. "Sorry, buddy. We'll leave in a minute. Do you guys understand it now?"

Videl nodded. “Thanks Gohan. We appreciate you taking some time helping us.”

“It was no problem,” he said grinning. “Let's go, Goten. Trunks is probably driving Bulma mad waiting for us to show up.”

Goten nodded excitedly. “Let's go!” He bowed to the group of teenagers. “It was nice to meet you.”

Videl watched them both leave, Goten clinging to Gohan's back. “Cute kid,” she commented. Her friend nodded. “But there's something not quite right about Son Gohan.”

“There's nothing wrong with him, V. You're a tad upset that he didn't know who you were. "

“Am not. It's nice not having someone fawn all over me because of my dad.”

Erasa bounced in her seat. “You're interested in him, aren't you?”

“It doesn't matter,” Sharpener cut in. “We all know your dad won't let you date anyone weaker than him, and I highly doubt the nerd could last a minute in a ring with Hercule.”

“You're probably right about that, but I'm not interested in Gohan like that. I'm just curious. There's something strange about that boy. Him and his brother look familiar--like I've seen them somewhere before.”

 

* * * * * *

 

“Gohan,” Bulma greeted him.

Bulma couldn't help but check over the Sons. If she had things her way, the two boys would be living with her. She had been so angry with Gohan for keeping ChiChi's death quiet for almost two years. And then he refused to let her take them in and help raise Goten. A teenager shouldn't have to be burdened with a baby. He was still only a child no matter what kind stuff he had gone through in his life. She chewed out the Ox King for allowing Gohan to live alone raising his baby brother. It wasn't right. Goku would have wanted her to raise his sons. ChiChi wouldn't have wanted Gohan to be alone like that.

Vegeta told her to let her anger go–that Gohan was old enough to decide his own fate. He reminded her that Goku had lived alone for years before he met her. And she, herself, wasn't that much older when she went on her Dragonball quest. He was right but she refused to admit it to his face.

“Bulma. I just wanted to thank you again for helping get Goten and I into school. My mother always wanted me to get an education.”

Bulma sighed. Gohan would be bored silly in school. The only thing he would learn there was getting along with kids his own age. This would be the first time he would really be interacting with his peers. She only hoped that Gohan would find a nice girl there that he could settle down with. “You're welcomed. Visit more often. We all miss you, and Trunks would like having Goten around more. Vegeta has him locked away in the GR for hours.” She shook her fist. “And that arrogant jerk has been teaching that boy to be just as arrogant as he is! Trunks doesn't even try to make friends at school. He claims that they all are beneath him.”

Gohan couldn't help but chuckle. “Did you really expect anything different when he spends too much time with Vegeta?” He patted the older woman on the shoulder. “I’ll let Goten visit at least once a week. If I'm not too busy with school, Trunks could spend the weekend with us.”

“Oh! It's been awhile since me and Vegeta had any time alone. I'll just have to do some 'repairs' on the GR to get him away from training. He's so determined to get stronger than you.”

Gohan smiled. Bulma smiled back. She pulled him into a hug.

“Gohan… I’m glad you’re finally going to be around more. We all miss you.” She sighed. “So tell me about your first day of school.”

Meanwhile, Goten entered the GR where he knew his only friend to be. Vegeta and Trunks both paused when the program disabled.

He grinned at them. “Hi! I'm here now.”

Vegeta snorted. “Clearly.” He walked over to the panel and turned the program back on. The forced of the gravity made them all shift their bodies to adjust to the heavier weight. “You two train over there and stay out of my way.”

“Okay Mr. Vegeta!”

The two boys quickly got into a fighter's stance. “I wish I could go to school with you,” Goten said as he swung his leg out.

Trunks easily blocked it. “Me too. There's no one remotely interesting at my school. I don't know why your dad didn't enroll you into my school. Everything would be so much better if we were together.”

Vegeta snorted as he overheard the boys. “As if we would allow the two of you to go to school together. You'll cause too much trouble.”

“Aww! Mr. Vegeta, we will be good. We promise!”

“Yeah,” Trunks chimed in.

“It's not going to happen. Maybe when you both are older. That's final,” he said quickly when he saw the boys were going to protest.

Vegeta placed a hand behind his back and flipped himself into a one-handed handstand. He started his pushup count as he focused on the two boys sparring. They had moved on from a simple warmup to Trunks showing Goten a move he had recently taught the boy. Goten easily picked it up. Gohan had been training the boy well.

He knew his wife had been upset--which was an understatement--that Gohan had refused to come live with them about five years ago, but it seemed that both boys were doing fine. Goten could be a little more Saiyan, but it would seem that he had too much of his father in him to be anything else.

 


	2. Responsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goten has to figure out what to bring for show and tell day, and Gohan and Videl has to work together for a class assignment.

Gohan stared down at the paperwork Goten had brought home today. Although Bulma had gotten most of it complete earlier in the week when she helped get both of them into school, it would seem that he still had a few more to fill out. Medical history, allergies, emergency contact… All very simple. He had it filled out fairly quickly.

He looked up to find Goten with his head on the table looking quite sad.

“What’s wrong, kiddo?” he asked as he put the pen down.

Goten lifted his head. “Do we really have to go back to school? Can’t we just stay home?”

He smiled. “No, we can’t. Mom always wanted us to go to school. Be scholars instead of fighters like Daddy Goku.”

“But we are fighters.”

“Yep, but sometimes we have to be scholars. It’ll make Mommy sad.”

Goten frowned. “Mommy left us.”

“Goten…”

Goten turned from him. “Mommy left us. I never knew Daddy Goku. I don’t care what they want. Can’t we do what we want?”

Gohan went to him and scooped him up into his arms. Goten squeezed him tightly around the neck. It broke his heart to hear his brother say those words. Goten never knew their parents, and he would never know them. Not the way he did. Goku died soon after he was conceived, and he was under two when ChiChi died. He could barely remember her. And it was all his fault.

He let his arrogance override common sense. He should have killed Cell before Goku had to step in and get killed in the process. Everyone told him that he wasn’t to be blamed for his father’s death, but he knew it was the truth. He had the opportunity to kill that monster and he decided to play with him first. He vowed to never let that happen again.

And he vowed he would never put Goten into that kind of situation as Goku had. He loved his father, but he knew Son Goku wasn’t always the best of dads. Absent, obsessed with fighting, even putting his own son in danger. All of these things, he had vowed on the day Goten was born that he would never do. He trained so that Goten would never have too. He stayed on top as one of the strongest on the planet so that Goten could live a happy and carefree life. He didn’t need to know what it felt like to be beaten near to death and watch hopelessly as his friends and family were hurt and killed in front of him. He wouldn’t feel that heavy burden of having to choose between life and death or even knowing that crushing feeling of the weight of the entire world resting in his hands. It was his responsible, not Goten’s. Never Goten’s.

If he hadn’t been too focus on his own anger and guilt over his father’s death, maybe he would have seen the warning signs that something wasn’t quite right with his mother. ChiChi hid her illness from him. It wasn’t until the day he came home to find her laying on the floor with Goten crying next to her that he realized that she was already so sick. It was an unnamed disease that had taken her own mother when she was a child. It ran in their family. She had always feared that one day it would take her as it had her mother, and she would leave her children motherless. She wanted to deny her symptoms when the first appeared. Her children were already fatherless--and she had hated Goku right then for refusing to find a way back to their family. Gohan had hated himself more. ChiChi had comforted him, held him in her arms as if he was a baby when he broke down sobbing. She promised she would watch over him from the Otherworld with Goku by her side. He wasn’t alone. He had his grandfather, the Ox King, and Goten. There was Bulma and Krillin, Dende and Piccolo. She showed him the books she had made--pictures and stories, diary entries and little keepsakes--for when he and Goten was missing their mommy and daddy. He would never have to feel guilt and sadness over forgetting what his mother looked like or what her favorite color had been as she had when her memories of her mother started fading.

It filled him with guilt that he hadn’t noticed until she was in the final stages of her disease. Maybe there was something he could have done to help her. Maybe there was a cure out there for her. His mother and the Ox King both tried to tell him that there was nothing to be done. They had tried years ago for his grandmother. His grandfather had always been worried that ChiChi would succumb to the same disease and had continued to search for a way to save his daughter if it came down to that. He never found a way. Gohan wouldn’t have found away, but it the darkest hours of the night he would lay in bed imagining all kinds of things he could have done--Dragon Balls, time travel, even ask Dende for help a lot sooner. Dende could barely look him in the eyes when he had brought ChiChi’s lifeless body to him and begging him to fix her. Could Dende have cured her before it was too late? Dende had told him no…that he didn’t have the power to cure ChiChi’s disease.  

“Mommy and Daddy Goku loved you so much. They would never have left you if they could help it.”

“Will you leave me someday? Get sick like Mommy or die in battle like Daddy Goku?”

Gohan squeezed him tighter. “We’re Saiyans, kid. We don’t get sick. And I’m the strongest being alive, right? Didn’t you say that I’m the most powerful man in the universe?” Goten nodded. “So, there’s no one that I can’t defeat. It’s why I train every day.”

“And me! So I can help you.”

Gohan tickled him. “Only when you are older. Until then, Mr. Vegeta and Mr. Piccolo can help me. You and Trunks have to be older. And wiser. And finish school!” he added.

Goten giggled. “After I finish school? But you haven’t finished school yet either!”

“But that’s only because I decided to stay here with you until you were old enough for school,” he fibbed slightly. There was no reason for him to go to school--at least in regards to his education. ChiChi had crammed his head so full of learning to combat his father’s fighting spirit that she was sure he would inherit that he had surpassed high school level years ago. He had found the journal entry his mother had written that it was her dream for her children to get a high school diploma and go to college. And there was a later entry about her fears that Gohan would never make friends his own age and that one day her son would be left with no one. All his friends were actually his father’s friends. They were much older than him, and especially as they were all human (besides Piccolo and Vegeta), they would die a handful of decades before him. Who would he have then? Goten and Trunks? Dende? And what about Goten? He needed friends. His world couldn’t consist of only him and the Briefs. They both needed a life outside of their parents’ group of friends. Going to school was a step in that direction for both of them.

“So, Goten… What do you want to bring to show and tell?”

“I don’t know… What can I bring?”

Gohan chuckled. “You have to pick something, kiddo, not me.”

The six year old climbed down out of Gohan’s arms. He glanced around the kitchen trying to figure out something he could bring to school. He figured food was out. He doubted he could stop himself from eating it before they got to school.

“Toby? Do you think his parents would let him go to school with me?”

Gohan shook his head. “Toby’s a dinosaur. He wouldn’t be happy at school. Let’s keep him and all the other creatures you have as friends home. Nothing living,” he added quickly.

Goten pouted. “No Flying Nimbus.”

Gohan decided to have mercy on the kid. “Why don’t you bring you training gi? Show them a few moves. I bet your classmates would like that.”

Goten nodded happily. “Yeah! That’ll be fun. Thanks, Daddy!”

“Let’s go fishing. I’m hungry!”

The two Sons grinned at each other before racing out the door.

 

* * D B Z * *

 

Gohan was busy worrying about Goten’s show and tell to pay much attention to the professor. Therefore, it came as a surprise when Videl snapped her fingers in front of his face. “Wha?”

“Gohan. Weren’t you paying attention? We have to pick a partner. I’m picking you.”

“Oh. Okay. What’s the assignment?”

Erasa giggled and Videl sighed. “It was either you or Sharpener, and I rather not give him ideas.” Sharpener looked slightly offended by her statement, but a quick elbow to his gut by Videl kept him from saying anything. “Anyways, we’re married. For the semester. Come on, E. Let’s go pick up our packets.”

“What?”

Sharpener laughed. “It’s just a stupid project that supposed to teach us about marriage, kids, and budgeting money. Most of the girls look forward to this project. I hope that I get a great job like working at Capsule Corp. or even a doctor. It helps having a great job.”

Gohan nodded. It shouldn’t be that hard. He already did all that.

Moments later, the two girls came back to their row, switching seats as they sat down. Videl opened their packet and gave Gohan the papers for the ‘husband’ part of their assignments. Gohan scanned the papers. Looked like he got a job at the famous Capsule Corp. He smirked. It was a little ironic that he got that role--a research developer at Bulma’s company. Bulma already had him on the payroll for that. He had refused to accept the money she wanted to give him. Bulma had decided that he could help design and test out various things. He wanted to refuse, but he knew they couldn’t live forever on his dad’s old winnings and an actual job would take him away from Goten.

They were given the rest of the week to do research on their given livelihood and work on a budget--to figure out what type of housing they could afford, if they had enough money for a car. Next week they would have to draw a card for a ‘life event’.

“I’m a teacher,” Videl said after she finished combing through her papers. “What are you?”

“Research developer at Capsule Corp.”

“Nice. That gives us an advantage. Let’s--” Videl was cut off by the beeping from her watch. She quickly answered it. “Yes, go ahead, Captain.”

“Videl! There’s been a hijacking at the city bus terminal! A trio of hooligans has taken over a tour bus full of senior citizens and holding them all for ransom.” Gun shoots could be heard faintly in the background. “Videl! You got to help us!”

“Stay calm! I’m on my way!” She shoved out of her chair and ran down the stairs. She quickly asked to be excused before running out of the classroom.

Gohan stared after her in surprise. What was that about? He turned to Erasa. “What’s going on? Where is Videl going?”

Erasa smiled at him. “She’s going to fight crime. They’re always calling her when they need help.”

“What? By herself?”

She nodded. “She _is_ the daughter of Hercule Satan, after all. She’s always out there fighting crime and saving people.”

“But… It’s not safe.”

Sharpener chuckled at the worry in Gohan’s tone. “There’s really no need to worry, Gohan. Videl can lift more weights than I can. She’s been training her whole life; and some say that she’s as strong as her father.”

Gohan remembered how strong Hercule Satan was seven years ago, and he knew that compare to normal human standards, he was stronger than average. But, even if she was as strong as her father, could she defeat three criminals with guns? He quickly scanned for the nearest high ki and found it moving rapidly away from his location. That had to be Videl.

What should he do? Everyone thought she could handle the hijackers just fine on her own. Should he leave it alone? Let her fight crime as she normally did? Or follow her and help her? Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he could hear his mother yelling at him to go help her. She was his wife--even if it was only pretend. He should go check on her. Watch her and find out how well she could manage on her own. He would only step in only if she needed him. He nodded to himself, glad with this plan.

Before he knew it, he was out of his seat and running past the professor, up the stairwell, and jumping off of the rooftop. He turned into a Super Saiyan to boost his speed. He quickly caught up to his classmate. He frowned as he watched her lean out of her helicopter before jumping onto the moving bus. That was really dangerous and she could have easily killed herself. He flew to her helicopter, pressing the button on the side to encapsulate it. He pocketed the capsule. He’ll worry about returning it later. He turned back to the fight in the bus. Videl was easily holding her own as she fought the trio and defeating them.

“Looks like she doesn’t need help after all,” he thought aloud. He started to turn around when he realized that the bus wasn’t stopping nor slowly down as it approached the cliff. “Oh no! They’re going to go over.”

He was a gold streak as he flew towards the bus. It drove off the cliff before he could stop it, but he was able to fly beneath it and catch it. Gohan carried up back up the cliff and set it gently on the ground. He flew high in the sky as the passengers started to pour out of the bus. Videl would surely recognize him, even as a Super Saiyan. He couldn’t let her get a good look at him.

Videl stared up in the sky where a golden shape hovered above them. She squinted and shaded her eyes, but the figure was too far away for her to make out many details. Shaped like a man, mostly golden with splashes of red, white, and black for clothing.

“Who are you?” she shouted up at him.

“A friend!” he cried out. He threw an object down. It landed neatly in front of her, creating a small crater where it landed. It was a capsule, she noted. She bent down to scoop it up briefly taking her eyes away from the man. It was her helicopter. How? She glanced back up, but the man had already disappeared. She couldn’t find any traces of him in the sky.

“Who was that?” she wondered. She couldn’t decide if she should be impressed or worried about the stranger. On one hand, he did just save her and all of these people from smashing to their deaths. On the other hand, she didn’t have a first clue about who, what, where, why, or how of him. How did he do it? Was he really that strong that he could pick up a fully loaded bus on his own strength, or did he have some kind of technology to help him? The same with the flying technique. How could he fly? Where did he come from? And how did he know they needed help? He had to have arrived shortly after her, if the capsulated helicopter in her hand was any indication. The man had rescued her helicopter from crushing when she had careless abandoned it to rescue the tour bus. She was impressed and more than slightly curious about him. As the senior citizens gathered around her, she wondered if she would have a chance to meet him again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you wanted a little more background, so here it is. Originally, ChiChi’s death and Gohan making the switch from brother to father was going to go into a prologue but I nixed that in favor of a slightly lighter opening. Also, I was never satisfied with writing that scene. It did not want to be written. Most of the stories I’ve read has ChiChi dying in childbirth. I wanted to go with something different and upon catching up on some DB, I noticed that ChiChi’s mother wasn’t around and it gave me this idea. If you didn’t catch it, there was no Gold Fighter in the first chapter as Gohan had to take Goten to school first and thus they missed the bank robbery.


	3. Walk in the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After school fun in the park with some secrets being reveal.

Twenty, thirty minutes tops. That was all the time it took to rescue Videl and the tour bus and get back to class. It was now a math class instead of home economics but he still made it back without missing much classwork. He’ll have to apologize to the professor later for missing the last ten or so minutes of class.

He couldn’t help but smirk as he recalled Videl’s fighting skills. Close quarters, three against one, with no one except the criminals getting hurt--he was fairly certain that not one of them was able to land a punch or kick on her. Impressive. He wondered if he would get the chance to see her in action again.

Videl arrived towards the end of the school day. He ducked his head into his notebook when she passed him to get to her seat.

“Didn’t expect you back today,” Erasa commented softly.

“Yeah,” she replied back. “Still had to pick up any assignments and notes I missed. And speaking of assignments… Gohan.” Videl turned to stare at the tall boy next to her. “If you aren’t busy after school, we should get some work on our ‘marriage’ project done. How about we go to your house?”

Videl was curious about the new kid--especially after seeing what he could do in gym class yesterday. How could he jump that high? Where did he learn it? And if he was able to take a hit like he had with Sharpener’s fastball, how well would he hold up in martial arts or boxing? Sharpener was already itching to get him into the boxing club. Something was strange about the guy, and if he was going to be hanging out with her and her friends, she wanted to get to the bottom of it. She knew she could learn a thing or two if she went over to his house. Somewhere between his home, his parents and kid brother, and Gohan himself, she’ll find something out about him.

“Oh. I live too far away for you to travel there and back. How about we go to your house? I have to pick Goten up, but I’ll have to make a phone call to see if Bulma could watch him for a bit.”

Videl shook her head. Her house was out of the question. “No can do. My dad doesn’t like me having boys over. He barely tolerates Sharpener over, and that’s only because he knows I have no interest what’s so ever in him. And he’s known Sharpener since we were ten years old.”

Gohan nodded. “Okay. How about somewhere around here? I remember seeing a park across from the elementary school. Goten can play on the playground while we work on our assignment.”

She wanted to veto the idea, but she couldn’t find a good argument against it. She’ll have to find another excuse to visit his home later. “Fine,” she agreed. “We’ll meet at the park. I have to get the assignments I missed while you’re collecting your brother.”

The teacher kept them busy until the end of class. Videl watched as Gohan tucked his notebook into his school bag and made his way towards the front of the classroom. Erasa smiled as she noticed where her friend’s eyes were straying to.

“So, Videl…”

“Yeah?”

“What do you to think of Gohan?”

“He’s a little strange.”

Erasa giggled. “Strange in a good way? I haven’t seen you this interested in a boy in forever.”

Videl felt a blush sweeping across her face. “I’m not interested in him like that. If he’s going to join our group, we should find out more about him.”

“That’s true. Are you sure that’s all this is about? Don’t you think he’s cute? Tall, dark hair and eyes, a great body, and he’s smart on top of that. Sounds like the perfect combination.”

“He’s not a fighter,” Sharpener cut in. “Hercule won’t let her date a guy that doesn’t know his way around a gym. Gohan would probably be too scared to even meet her dad.”

“I don’t know, Sharp. He didn’t even flinch when you hit him with that baseball yesterday. I think he’ll be just fine in a gym or meeting Mr. Satan.”

Videl huffed. “I’m not going to date Gohan! He’s not my type.”

 

* * D B Z * *

 

Gohan smiled as he watched Goten zoom out of the school and into his arms. He picked him up and settled him high in his arms as his father had always done with him. Goten laughed and hugged him around the neck.

“How was school today?”

“It was ok. I’m glad it’s over!”

“How did show and tell go?”

Goten lightly tugged on Gohan’s hair. “This big kid laughed at me. He said I didn’t look like I knew martial arts. I think he was going to fight me, but Ms. Mizuno stepped in. Kenji thought I looked pretty cool. He says his dad is training at one of Hercule Satan’s gym, and that I should sign up for a class because I might be able to meet Mr. Satan. I told him no thanks! I don’t want to train under that guy anyway. You’re the best fighter I know.”

Gohan chuckled. “Thanks, kiddo. Hey, you remember Videl from yesterday, right?”

“Is she the blonde lady, or the girl with the black hair?”

“Black hair.”

He nodded.

“Well, we’re meeting her at that park there,” he said pointing across the street. He watched as Goten’s happy face dropped. “We have a project we have to work on for class. You can play for a bit so you shouldn’t get bored.”

“I wanted to play with you.”

Gohan almost groaned at the pouty tone in the younger half Saiyan’s voice. He was moments away from promising him something just to bring back the smile and laughter. He had a hard time denying the kid anything. He shifted Goten and threw him in the air. Goten couldn’t help giggling as his father caught him and repeated the action.

“I’m all yours when we get home. Play until it’s dinner time. Then we’ll go over your school work.” Goten frowned at that statement. “After that, we can play some more until bedtime.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.” Gohan set Goten on his feet. “Let’s play while we wait for Videl to show up.”

They started on the slides. First with only Goten going down, then with both of them sliding down together. Goten soon grew bored of it and noticed the monkey bars. He dragged his dad over to them.

“Let’s see who’s faster! I’ll be on the bottom, and you will be on top. We have to get back to the starting point first to win.”

Gohan hid his smirk. He knew Goten thought he would be slower walking on his hands to travel back and forth across the monkey bars. He wouldn’t have suggested a race if thought he couldn’t win. He would make it a close win for Goten, and then challenge him to another race.

“Alright. Let’s do this.”

Gohan quickly and effortlessly flipped himself up over the first bar of the monkey bars. Goten gripped the bar between his hands. Gohan couldn’t help but make a face down at his son.

“Ready?” Gohan nodded. “Set!”

“Go!” they both shouted.

Gohan kept even with Goten until they reached the end. He slowed down as he turned around. Goten was now leading by one bar.

“I win!” he shouted.

“Hn. Let’s go again!” There was some cheering by the small group of kids that came to watch the race. Gohan smiled at them.

“Haha! You’re too slow, Daddy. I bet I can win again.”

“You’re on, kiddo, but I’m winning this time.”

Goten stuck his tongue out at him. “Ready? Se--“

“Go!”

“Hey! No fair!” cried Goten. He quickly swung from bar to bar, catching up with Gohan as they reached the end. Goten knew he needed to put on a burst of speed if he wanted to surpassed his dad’s head start. He used his ki to practically fly to the finish. They both touched the last bar at the same time.

“It’s a tie.”

Goten released the bar. “I would have won if you hadn’t cheated.”

Gohan twisted and flipped off of the bar. He landed a few feet from the monkey bars. “I had to cheat if I was going to win against you. And you used your ki at the end. Isn’t that cheating?”

Goten crossed his arms in front of him and frowned. “You cheated first.”

Gohan chuckled and rubbed Goten’s head. “Fair enough.”

The group of kids surrounded them. Gohan smiled as he listened to Goten talk to the kids. Surely, the boy would have friends in no time. He was explaining to the kids that what he had done was very dangerous and that they shouldn’t attempt it, when he noticed Videl at the edge of the playground. He whispered to Goten that Videl was here and that he had to go work now. Goten barely noticed he was leaving.

“Hey, Videl.”

“Gohan.” Videl had caught the last monkey bar race. Watching Gohan had filled her with awe. He had perfect balance and control as he walked across the top of the bars on his hands. Not once had he any trouble keeping his legs and body upright. He was no ordinary teenager. He had to have some kind of training to be able to control his body like that. His brother’s training gi implied that martial arts were involved.

Gohan lead her towards the tree he had set down Goten and his school bags. They settled down, taking out their notebooks and pencils. He turned and smiled at her. “So where do you want to start?”

“Housing. What kind of housing can we afford?” she asked, tapping her pen against her notebook.

“Well… I’ve thought we could live in my parent’s home if the professor allows it. It not, we could buy a piece of land. With my job at Capsule Corp., we can get a great discount on a capsule house. Even more if it’s a prototype.”

“How do you know that?”

Gohan scratched the back of his head as he lied. “I’ve done some research. Capsule Corp. gives their employees discounts all the time. And if it’s something that needs testing, they can get it really cheap or even free.”

She nodded. He did have perfect test scores. He probably already had most of his research done as soon as he got home yesterday. “Okay. Let’s go with that route. I’m assuming that your parent’s house is in the mountain area. The commute for both of us would be too much. And I doubt we could get off that easy by not paying for housing.”

Gohan had to admit that she was right if he was a normal human. He had almost forgotten that he would have to use normal transportation to get to work. He crossed out a few things on his list and changed a few numbers.

“I’ll find a decent plot of land tonight, and find out how much we could get a capsule house for. I’ll have all the paperwork printed out for you.”

“Good. And once we decide where we live, I’ll pick a nearby school for work.” She checked her notes and compared them with Gohan’s. She frowned as she noticed that he had scratched out his food budget and set it lower than his first guess. She pointed to it. “Don’t you think it’s a bit low? You’re original budget is closer to mine.”

“Oh. I based my first one on my family’s food budget. The new one reflects what the two of us would need.” He saw the look on her face that told him that she didn’t believe him. He had actually changed it because he forgotten that he should base it off as him being a normal teenage boy instead of a Saiyan.

“Where are you getting that low of a number?”

“Groceries shouldn’t be that much for those things we don’t have on hand. My mother always kept a well stock garden; and living in the mountains, we always went fishing and hunting for our meat. Hmm… Well, living in the city we probably won’t get that many opportunities to go hunting or fishing so we should add a little more money to the budget.”

“Your family lives mostly off the land?”

He nodded. “Yeah, it’s really simple and saves us a ton of money. Especially when I was younger and my father’s winnings were running low.”

Videl wasn’t sure why she was curious about Gohan’s life. There was something strange about him that made her want to find out more about him. He was far from average, that she knew. She wouldn’t have thought a nerd like him would know how to hunt and fish. And combined with ‘father’s winnings’ and Goten’s training gi, she knew it was even more likely that Gohan knew martial arts or boxing. It just didn’t add up to the image of a genius that he was portrayed as.

“Winnings?” she questioned, hoping to get more information.

Gohan nodded absently as he recalculated their budget. “From martial arts. My mom had to make it stretch over the years. She was a housewife and my dad was always off training to get a job. Thinking about it, he never really had a need for money. Probably why it never occurred to him that he needed a job.”

“Your dad must be really good if your family only lived off of his winnings. Who is he? I must know him. My dad’s been the WMAT Champion for the last two tournaments.”

“He stopped competing after he and my mother married. You probably won’t know him.”

She crossed her arms and glared at him. “Try me.”

He figured there was little harm in telling her. His father had faded from the public after winning the 23rd tournament, and that was years before both of their births. “Son Goku,” he finally answered her.

Videl gasped. “ _The_ Son Goku? The Son Goku that was the runner ups in both of the 21st and 22nd WMAT, and the winner of the 23rd? The Son Goku that was responsible for destroying the arena which caused the WMAT to be delayed for over a decade?”

Gohan was wrong. Videl knew exactly who his father was. His popularity within the martial arts community was still active if Videl knew of him. So, he nodded at her and waited to see what else she had to say about the bombshell he had just dropped at her feet.

“Your father is a legend. He was one of the younger competitors in the WMAT before they formed the junior division. My father always wanted to have a match with him. And I had hoped to see him fight at the tournaments.” She looked quite sad after that statement. “You said he stopped competing after he married your mom. Did she not approve of fighting? But wait…wasn’t she the anomalous fighter in the 23rd tournament? I heard Son Goku proposed to her after defeating her in a match.”

Gohan chuckled. “My mother only entered the tournament to catch my dad’s attention. They had met when they were younger and he had promised to marry her. She tracked him down, reminded him of his promise, and they were married soon after. And it wasn’t that she disproved of him fighting. Her father--my grandfather--was also a martial artist, and she trained for years under him and various others. If there had been a tournament right after, I’m sure he would have competed. But I came along and various…other things happened.” There was no point in telling her about the Saiyans arrival and Goku’s first death. It would be hard to believe, and he didn’t want Videl to run screaming from him if she discovered he was an alien. “He kept training and proving to himself to be one of the strongest warriors around. My mom was proud of him. She wouldn’t have stopped him even if she could. He had a warrior’s spirit.”

“The 26th WMAT is being held in a few months. He should participate. And you and Goten too. I know you must know martial arts. With a family history like that, someone had to have taught both of you. It would be fun. It’ll be my first time in the adult division. I want to see how far I can go.”

Gohan looked away from her. He spotted Goten with another kid playing in the sandbox. They were building a castle. He never had had a desire to be a warrior, but fate had pushed it on him. He didn’t have the same warrior lust as Son Goku, who only wanted to do battle in his need to push himself to his limits and reached beyond that. That had always been his father, not him. The WMAT held no appeal to him. He already knew he was the strongest on the planet. It wouldn’t take any effort at all to defeat any and all opponents. Goten would probably love it, but he would become disappointed when he discovered there was no challenge for him there. Trunks was currently his only equal. They didn’t need the tournament for a prove it.

“No.”

“No?” She frowned in confusion. “No to what?”

“No to all of it, Videl. My dad taught me martial arts, but I’ve no interest in the WMAT.”

She wanted to argue. Gohan had trained under a legend; and she wanted to get in an arena with him to see how well he could hold in a match against her. But Gohan’s voice held too much finality to it that she knew it would be impossible to change his mind. “Your father…Son Goku. Surely, he’ll be interested in the tournament. A match between both of our fathers would be a great match to witness.”

Gohan shook his head. “He can’t. He died seven years ago.”

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, biting her lip. She reached for him, placing a hand on his knee in comfort.

“I don’t like talking about it,” he said quickly. He caught the questioning tone in her voice. She was curious about Goku’s death, and he hoped she would respect his privacy on the matter. It was his fault for his father’s death, and it wasn’t something he wanted to talk about. He’ll save that conversation for the day Goten was old enough to understand what happened that day--and possible forgive him for forcing their father to sacrifice his life. He shook off his guilt and worry. “I’ll love to see you win the tournament.”

A blush crept up Videl’s face, and she had to look away from the sincerity in Son Gohan’s face. “Thanks. But I doubt I’ll win. My father will be competing, and there’s no way I could come close to winning against him. He’s the strongest man in the world. He defeated Cell!”

Gohan felt a slight twinge of pity for her. She believed whole-heartedly that her father was the strongest man in the world. At one point, Hercule Satan was the strongest man in Videl’s life. And he was her father. He knew how it was to build up your father into some kind of superhero--one that could never be easily defeated. He had been in those shoes seven years ago when he had complete faith in his father’s ability to defeat Cell. He hadn’t known that he had surpassed his legendary father in power. It had been the farthest thought in his mind that he could ever have the hope of reaching that kind of strength in his lifetime. Videl probably felt the same way. She had built up this legend about her father, and she thought it was impossible to become his equal just as he had. Videl was strong. Stronger than Hercule Satan was seven years ago and probably stronger than he was now.

He didn’t want to shatter that illusion for her. He had taken a hit when he had discovered it out on a battlefield. He could never go back to that time when knew without a doubt that his father was unbeatable. He wouldn’t want to take that away from her. In time, probably at the WMAT coming up, she’ll realize that he was only human and was just as fallible as anyone else was.

“You never know. I’ll be cheering for you.”

“Thanks, Gohan.”

Gohan directed their attention back towards their school project. Gohan was great at budgeting their money. Videl held a suspicion that he had experience at it. It was possible that he helped his mother with their family budget. It was no wonder that he seemed more mature than the other boys their age. Without his father in the picture, he had to grow up faster. She liked that maturity about him. She also liked that he didn’t care about her father’s fame. Videl figured it had something to do with his own father. Son Goku was famous in the martial arts world. He had been the student of a famous martial artist, Master Roshi, and probably knew some of the other martial arts legends like Krillin and Yamcha. She liked that he never bragged about it. Although, she wished she had been prepared for that information before coming out here. She would have had questions ready for him. As it was now, she’ll have to wait to get more answers from him. They were mostly done with their project, having gone as far as they could with it for today.

She closed her notebook with a sigh. “So, Gohan… I’ve been thinking. Maybe this weekend I could come over and spar with you. I want to know see how good you are--possible learn a few things from you.”

Gohan searched her face--not quite sure what he was looking for. Videl looked very sincere and honest looking up at him. He never had a friend want to come to his house before. Actually, never really had friends outside the small group of his parent’s friends and acquaintances. He thought he might enjoy having friends come over, but his life wasn’t like the typical teenagers his age. He hadn’t told Videl that his mother had died as well, and that he had been living alone--with Goten--for years. And she had assumed correctly that Goten was his brother, but he hadn’t thought to correct her that Goten considered him his father. His role as Goten’s father wasn’t something he was hiding or even ashamed of. He had assumed and accepted the role of father years ago and he wouldn’t take that back for anything.

“I could even show you a few things,” she went on.

“I don’t know. As I mentioned before, I live pretty far out. I would hate for you to travel that far.”

Videl smiled. “It wouldn’t be that long on my jet copter. And it’s the weekend, so I don’t really have anywhere else to be… Unless you already have plans?”

“No, no plans,” Gohan said thoughtlessly.

“Good. I’ll be over Saturday.” Videl didn’t want to give him a chance to get out of it. Maybe she should have waited until tomorrow to invite herself over to his house. He’ll have all night and Friday to come up with a reason to deny her. Gohan seemed like a nice enough guy. If she didn’t give him a chance to talk, he’ll have to accept her coming over. He wouldn’t turn her away.

She stood up, brushing grass and dirt off of her clothing. “I guess I’ll see you at school tomorrow, Gohan. Bye.”

Gohan stared after her. She retreated fast enough and left him before he could tell her bye. He saw through her quick exit. She was determined to come over to his house this weekend. There was very little he could do to stop her. She reminded him of his mother. She wouldn’t have taken no for an answer. He chuckled and laid down on the grass with his hands behind his head. Videl was interesting. Gohan hoped that she would remain his friend when she learns a few of his secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The World's Martial Arts Tournaments issue: upon searching, I found out that the 21st and earlier tournaments were held every five years. The 22nd and 23rd changed to every three years to which Goku and Piccolo destroyed the ring. No more tournaments until a new ring could be built. Research says that the 24th tournament happened before the Cell games about 11 years after the 23rd to which Mr. Satan wins, and the 25th was held seven years later (and the future ones were inconsistent with their time gaps). I feel like there should have been a tournament between the 24th and 25th tournaments. Thus, Mr. Satan has won twice in a row (24th and 25th) and the 26th tournament is later this year. Videl has won the junior division twice and the 26th tournament will be the first time she'll be in the adult division. Gohan and the Z warriors will not be participating.


	4. Daddy Gohan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goten fakes being sick to spend more time time with his dad.

Chapter Four: Daddy Gohan

Gohan felt cell phone vibrating in his pocket. He glanced around the room, noticing that most of his classmates were busy taking notes and that their professor had his back to them writing an equation on the chalkboard. He quickly slipped his phone out of his pocket. It was Goten’s school. They wouldn’t have called him if there wasn’t something wrong. He pushed his senses out towards the elementary school. Goten’s ki seemed normal. He would have noticed it spiking if he was in distress. He glanced back up. He wouldn’t be missing anything by taking his call.

“Hello? This is Son Gohan,” he answered quietly.

Videl sneaked a peak over at him.

“Yes, he’s my son… What is this about?” Gohan had to ignore the gasp that passed through Videl’s lips. “He’s sick? That’s impossible…” He sighed. “Alright. Yes, I’ll be right there.” He ended the call and stood up. “Excuse me, sir. Family emergency. I have to go.”

The professor turned around and frowned up at him. “Alright. See one of your classmates for your assignments.”

“Did he say ‘son’?” as the last thing he heard before leaving the classroom.

It didn’t take long to arrive at the elementary school. The lady at the front desk smiled at him.

“Hello. I’m Son Gohan. I just received a call that Goten was sick.”

She nodded. “He’s in the nurse’s office that way,” she informed him, pointing down a hallway.

Gohan thanked her politely. It didn’t take him long to find the nurse’s office. He knocked on the door.

The nurse smiled up at him. “Hello. I’m Nurse Tsukino.”

Before Gohan could introduce himself, Goten cried out “Daddy!” and attached himself to Gohan’s legs.

The nurse was surprised over the youth of her patient’s father. She knew she did a fairly poor job at hiding it. It wasn’t any of her business to ask him about it. For all she knew, Son Goten’s father looked younger than he was.

“What’s this about you being sick?”

Goten grasped his father’s pants and buried his head into the fabric.

“Goten?” Gohan glanced towards the nurse.

She flattened a wrinkle in her skirt. “He doesn’t have a fever and he hasn’t been sick although he told his teacher he had been sick in the restroom…”

Gohan picked Goten up and settled him on his hip. “Hey, buddy… What’s wrong?”

Goten clutched Gohan’s neck, almost strangling him in the process. “Can’t we go home and never go to school again? I liked it just being me and you all the time… Well, sometimes Trunks--but only because he’s my best friend! We’re always going home to do homework before we have any fun. Can we just stay home? Just train and play and go fishing?”

Gohan squeezed Goten. He knew this changed would be hard on him. It was one of the reasons why he had to do it. Gohan couldn’t be Goten’s whole world. He needed to know that there was more to world than their home and the surrounding land. His whole world had been his parent’s world. His friends were his parent’s friends. He wanted so much more for Goten. A childhood that wasn’t like his--one where he had been scared for his life every day, fighting to survive, watching friends and family die in front of him.

“You have to stay in school. It’s Friday. We have the weekend off. Videl will be coming over tomorrow for a bit for the school project we are working on, but after that, we can play.”

Goten started crying. “I just want to go home!”

Gohan heard this cry before. It was Goten’s fake cry to get his way. He tried not to encourage Goten’s behavior, but he hated hearing Goten crying…even a fake one. He glanced over his son’s spiky hair to the nurse. She gave him a sympatric look. He sighed and rubbed Goten’s back. 

“Alright, Goten. We’ll skip the rest of the school day. But you can’t keep doing this. I have school too. And school will get better.”  
Goten sniffed and wiped the tears from his cheeks. “I just want to be with you.”

Nurse Tsukino smiled at Gohan. “It’ll get better. There are always a handful of kids that have a hard to adjusting to being away from their parents. Soon, you won’t be able to get him to want to stay home with you.”

He smiled back at her and gave her a nod of thanks. He snagged Goten’s school bag on his way out and left the school. It was early still. His lunch break was scheduled after his math class, and since Goten’s school had called him during that class, he hadn’t eaten anything since this morning. He tickled Goten’s side to gain his attention.

“Let’s go fishing! I’m starving.”

Goten nodded shyly. “Daddy? You’re not mad at me?”

He sighed. “I can never be mad at you, buddy.” He kissed his forehead. “The rest of the day will be just you and me. Would you want Trunks to spend the night? The two of you can play while Videl comes over.”

Goten vibrated in his arms. “Can you train us? Please? Please, Daddy?”

“Whatever you want, kiddo.”

* * D B Z * *

Erasa stared at Videl wide-eyed. “Son Gohan has a son?”

Videl just looked at her friend in shock. 

“Did you know he has a son? OMG, V!” She clapped her hands across her mouth. “We met him, didn’t we? That little kid? Goten…the one we thought was his kid brother. Why didn’t he say something? Why did he lie about who he was?”

Sharpener leaned towards them. “Maybe he was embarrassed. He’s a teenage dad. That kid is what? Five? Six? And he’s how old? Seventeen or eighteen?” He quickly did the math. “That would make Gohan around twelve or thirteen when he had a kid. Wow. Go Gohan. I didn’t think that nerd had it in him.”

Videl punched him in the arm. “Shut it.”

He rested his chin on his fist. “I wonder who the mom is… Do you think it’s an older woman? What kind of woman is Gohan interested in?”

Videl pressed her lips together. “Gohan never said Goten was his brother.” But, she thought, he never corrected them on it either. Why didn’t he tell her? They were partners. She was going to come over to his house tomorrow. She would have found it out then. Wouldn’t it be easier to tell her before she went over and found out? Or maybe Goten wouldn’t be there? Maybe he would be with his mother…whoever she was. Was she still around? Maybe they were even married, and she stayed home taking care of their house.  
She dropped her eyes to her notebook. Son Gohan had a son. Son Gohan was the son of a famous martial artist. She did some researching last night after leaving Gohan. She found a few pictures from the various tournaments he had been in. Goten was a carbon copy of Son Goku. His death was barely even mentioned in the sparse information about the man. He practically dropped off the face of the Earth after the Twenty-third Tournament. Only his marriage, the birth of his son, and his death was mentioned after that. Why would he just stop fighting after winning the tournament? Did his wife--Gohan’s mother--have anything to do with it? Son ChiChi, she learned, came from a martial artist background. Fought in that very same tournament that Goku had won. It didn’t make sense that she would force her husband to stop fighting.

And who was the mystery mother of Son Goten? How did he end up having a kid at such a young age? 

“I’ll have to visit my cousin this weekend,” Erasa interrupted Videl’s thoughts. “She’s Goten’s teacher. She’ll know the scoop on him.”

“Erasa…”

The blonde smirk. “Come on, V. I know you want to know more. She’ll have to know about who the mom is. She’s his teacher. She should know these things. Do you want to come with me when I do? Hear it straight from her?”

Videl shook her head. “No.” She bit her lip and looked away from her friend. “I’m going over to Gohan’s house tomorrow.”

Erasa gasped and jumped in her seat. “Videl! When were you going to tell me?”

“I didn’t think it was a big deal.”

“Oh, let me come with you! I want to see where he lives. And maybe see this mystery woman. Please, V?”

Videl shook her head. “Sorry, Erasa. I could barely get him to agree to let me come over. Thinking about it--him having a son--is probably why he didn’t want me to come over in the first place. He was probably afraid I would find out about Goten actually being his son.”

The other girl pouted. “Fine. But you have to tell me what Gohan’s house looks like. And try to find out more about Goten’s mom.”

She frowned. “I’ll try, but no guarantees. Especially about Goten’s mom. He might not even want to talk about it; and even if he does, he might not want everyone to know about it. You’ll just have to ask him yourself.”

“Fair enough,” Erasa sighed. She rested her head on her fist. “Do you think Gohan will be back today?”

“Don’t think so.” Sharpener tipped his chair back on two legs. “I wouldn’t. He’s got the perfect excuse to skip school.”

Videl sighed. It was going to be a long day.

* * D B Z * *

Night was just starting to set, and the spawn of Vegeta had just been dropped off by the Prince himself. Bulma had been more than happy to have a kid-free night. The two hyper half-Saiyans dragged Gohan towards the Gravity Chamber that sat slight back from the main house. 

“Come on, Gohan!” Trunks yelled. 

“I’m coming,” he told them as they released his hands and raced into the Gravity Chamber. 

The boys stood side by side, a serious expression on their face as Gohan shut the door. He placed his hands on his hips and frowned at them as he tried to figure out what he should teach them. He hadn’t had time to figure that step out when he invited Trunks over. He quickly with through a list of attacks he knew and found one that he knew the boys wouldn’t know yet.

He clapped his hands and smiled at them. “Alright. I’m going to teach you guys a new technique.” The boys cheered. Gohan chuckled at their enthusiasm. “Piccolo used to use this as when he trained me.”

“So why haven’t you used it when you trained us?” Goten chimed up.

Gohan scratched the back of his neck. “I hadn’t thought to use it.” Trunks gave him a look while Goten nodded accepting the answer. “Alright. Piccolo taught me this. It’s actually a great trick if you’re training by yourself, but it has its flaws. Tien used it against Goku during the WMAT, and almost gain the upper hand with it.” The boys nodded eagerly. “It’s called the multiform technique. You can split yourself into two or more copies of yourself to battle an opponent.” 

The oldest half-Saiyan spread his legs slightly apart and took a stance. He concentrated on forming three clones. It wasn’t a technique he had used a lot, and never in battle, which is why he had never used it against this duo. Soon, there were four identical Son Gohans standing in front of the boys. 

The one on the far left spoke up. “When you split yourself into four copies, you’re also dividing your strength, ki, and agility into four.”

“We each only has one-fourth of our original power,” the clone next to him chimed in.

“Tien was able to attack Goku on all sides; but because they only held one-fourth of Tien’s power, Goku was able to successfully defend himself against their attacks.”

Goten vibrated in his spot. “Wow! That’s so cool!”

Trunks refused to allow his excitement to escape, and instead, studied and measured each Gohan in front of him. He narrowed his eyes as he looked for more weaknesses. “Which one of you is the real Gohan and which ones are the fake?”

The Gohan on the far right nodded at him. “We all are the same. None of us is the ‘real’ Gohan as you put it.”

“What happens if one of you gets injured or even killed?” he continued with his questions.

The second Gohan picked up the conversation. “That’s a good question, Trunks.” Gohan loved his son, but Goten was a lot like Son Goku. He accepted things on face value. He’ll either be told the answers or would discover them for himself. He didn’t look deeper for answers. At least, he didn’t voice them out loud. He was content to slowly take in information as it came to him and put it all together when it was needed. Trunks was a great mix of both of his parents. Curious and needing to find answers like Bulma would, and analyzing and strategizing everything he learns to be used later. He enjoyed teaching both of the boys, watching as they inhale new knowledge and putting it to use in different ways. “When one of us gets hurt bad enough, that…clone gets absorbed back into the remaining clones. That also means that one-fourth of power from that clone gets split evenly back to the other three.”

Goten started hopping. “Let’s get started!”

Gohan reformed back into one person and started to explain how to perform the technique. They each took different approaches as they attempted the technique. Gohan kept an eye on them as he started mediating. It was long into the night when Goten was finally able to split himself into two copies of himself. Gohan was slightly surprised that Trunks hadn’t reached it first. He knew that the lavender hair boy knew the mechanics of it better than Goten. He had been positive that Trunks would have gotten it before Goten. 

“I did it!” one of the Goten copies cried out. They high-fived and ran around a frustrated Trunks.

“Cut it out!”

“Nah!” a Goten said as he tugged on Trunks’ training gi. 

“This is so awesome!” the other one shouted gleefully. 

Trunks punched out and knocked one of them down. A brawl broke out between the three of them. Trunks easily gained the upper hand, grabbing one of the clones and slamming him into the other one before hitting the wall. They morphed into one body. Goten sat on the floor with tears in his eyes and rubbing the back of his head.

“Oww! That hurt, Trunks!”

Trunks glared over at him. “You started it! I only finished it.” 

Gohan climbed to his feet and stood between the two boys. “That’s enough. Goten, I want you to try it again. Trunks, you’re thinking too hard about it. Clear your thoughts; relax as you concentrate on splitting yourself into another copy. Just try to do one for now. We’ll work our way up to doing more copies tomorrow.” He laid a hand on Trunks’ shoulder. “I could sense that you were getting close just before Goten got it. Remember that feeling you had. Concentrate and try again.”

Trunks nodded solemnly. He was upset that his friend had gotten it before him. His dad would not be happy that Goten learned it quicker than he had. He’ll just have to one-up Goten and form more clones than him. However, at least, he could claim to be able to defeat the two Gotens easily.


End file.
